This invention relates to a handy torch for multipurpose.
Various types of handy torch lamps have been proposed and developed. One prior art torch is of pistol type. Another conventional torch is that a torch body must be always placed on a desk or the like when it is used. The flame is oriented only in a vertical direction. Still another conventional torch is that the flame is oriented merely in a horizontal direction.